


Ironhide x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Ironhide/reader, Ironhide/you
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at the auto bot base in Washington when you met a new auto bot named Ironhide he was a weapons specialist and so were you when he came up to you, you did not think he would be that tall the only other auto bot you ever saw was ratchet and he wasn't that tall. He introduced himself saying " I'm Ironhide little punk, do you like my cannons " he then spun is cannons and pointed them at you, you thought it was amazing that he had cannons built into his arm and wanted to study then after watching them for a while Ironhide asked for your name and you said " I'm (y/n) commander sir" he then said you can call him Ironhide no sir or commander you then said " yes si.. ah yes Ironhide" he then said " (y/n) I am your new guardian and I would like you to take me on a tour of the base. He then put his servo in the ground and you climbed on and pointed him in the directions of places in the base. After the tour he took you to his birth room and told you that he had all your stuff transferred there and that it was all in the corner and there was a working bathroom and electricity so you could use your stuff, you were lazy so you just decided to lay on the bed, unpack tomorrow and fall asleep you mumbled your goodnight to Ironhide and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up in the mourning Ironhide was already awake and busy doing something so you decided to unpack. When you were done unpacking.

You decided to make breakfast you made waffles and bacon you were cooking the last of the bacon and you turned around only to find a man eating your plate of bacon you then screamed and quickly grabbed the waffle iron and threw it at the man and it hit him square in the head knocking him out. You then ran out to get Ironhide when you saw that his robot was in power-down mode and that must have been his holoform and you were probably in big trouble when he wakes up


End file.
